The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire, more particularly to a tread pattern capable of achieving good steering stability and good drainage.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2012-218650A and 2013-151236A, pneumatic tires for four-wheel motorcars are disclosed, wherein the pneumatic tires are provided with asymmetrical tread patterns including circumferential grooves and axial grooves, and it is specified which tire sidewall should be outside when the tire is installed on the car. The widths of the circumferential grooves are defined in relation to each other. However, shoulder axial grooves, which are disposed in an outboard tread edge side of the tread, are taken into lass consideration and leave room for improvement in the drainage performance.